


Siempre Que Estás

by daermi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Spock (Star Trek), Romance, T'hy'la, Time Travel, Translation, movie compliant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daermi/pseuds/daermi
Summary: El suyo es un amor que es intemporal, absoluto, y un poco disordenado.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	1. Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whenever You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153139) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



> (Nota de la autora original en el fin.)
> 
> **Nota de la Traductora:**
> 
> ¡Hola! Muchas disculpas de antemano. Esta es la primera historia que he traducido. El Español no es mi primera lengua, pero he estado estudiando intensamente (autodidacta) durante el año y medio pasado y tengo que hacer el salto de solamente leyendo a escribiendo. Ustedes son mis víctimas. >:) Así por supuesto decidí a empezar con una historia sobre el viaje en el tiempo, en cuál todas los tiempos y las conjugaciones ya estaban complicados en el inglés original. Jajaja. (Máteme ahora.) He tratado lo mejor posible a volver a comprobar todos los conjugaciones, así que si ves algo que parece incorrecto, primero recuerde que hay personajes quien están hablando de perspectivas diferentes en tiempo, así que alguien pueda estar hablando de algo que está en *su* pasado pero en el futuro del momento presente (o viceversa); pero también es posible que aún hay errores y si me los señalas, yo los corregiré. En particular, siento como uso el imperfecto demasiado. ¿Pero tal vez no? ¡Ay, alguien me diga! 
> 
> Asumir que no he confundido demasiado la historia con mi cuestionable traducción... ¡disfruten!

-1-  
Mucho después que se habían retirado su padres, Spock estaba de pie afuera de los jardines de la casa familiar en ShiKahr. A pesar de varias horas de meditación, el sueño había sido difícil de alcanzar esta noche, la víspera de su examen de ingreso. Determinaría los próximos cinco años de sus estudias y era el indicador más fuerte de una admisión a la Academia Vulcano de Ciencia, su meta profesional última. Él viajó los caminos del patio, una linterna en la mano por deferencia hacia el cielo Vulcano sin luna, tomando consuelo en el entorno conocido hasta que el momento en que ocurrió una aberración.

Del aire escaso Vulcano, apareció un hombre en el jardín.

Fue la manera más clara que Spock podía describirlo. Él estaba solo, estaba seguro, y repentinamente no. Quizá un soldado buscaría un arma, y un ser más sabio huiría, pero Spock era un científico y su instinto era investigar.

Se asomó sobre la figura postrada, levantando alto su luz para observar. Justo cuando Spock empezaba sospechar que un cadáver había sido transportado al patio, el hombre gimió.

-Oh, gracias a Dios. Spock. -El ser - un humano, Spock estaba seguro, a juzgar por la curva lisa de las orejas y el largo de los antebrazos en comparación con el largo relativo del torso - abrió la boca una vez en conmoción, entonces hizo muecas. -Lo siento, pero-

-Usted está necesitado de atención medical, -Spock observó. El antebrazo del hombre era cortado profundamente, la sangre roja mezclando con la arena roja, la hacía rielar. El ángulo extraño en que él sostenía protectoramente el brazo contra su lado indicó una fractura complicada.

-No- espera- -el desconocido protestó antes que Spock podía darse vuelta. -No hay tiempo. Sólo necesito un regenerador dérmico.

Spock consideró por un momento por qué no había tiempo, pero calculó que la solución más eficiente y ética fue a conseguir el artículo necesario, lo cual era justo adentro del corredor, así que él cumplió. En unos momentos ofreció un kit médico, lo cual el humano abrió e inmediato se administró un rocío de compuesto por soldar huesos al cuello y sacó el regenerador dérmico e inició a reparar la piel del brazo.

-No se sanará correctamente, -Spock comentó. -El cúbito tendrá que estar rompido otra vez.

-Eres el igual sabelotodo en cualquier edad, ¿no eres? -el desconocido rechinó de entre dientes apretados, concentrando en su trabajo.

Spock consideró la inusual vuelta de frase por un momento, pero antes de debatir la sintaxis de -sabelotodo- él tenía una pregunta más apremiante.

-¿Cómo me conoce? -Spock tenía una memoria eidético. Había conocido exactamente a ocho humanos en su vida. Ningunos de ellos se habían parecido al ser que estaba acostado en la tierra del patio.

El desconocido levantó la vista de precintando la herida en el brazo. -Conjetura educada.

-Usted ha entrado a mi casa familiar sin invitación, -señaló. -¿Cómo ha venido estar aquí?

El hombre acabó de cerrando la herida y flexionó los dedos con una mueca de dolor. -¿De verdad? ¿Este es tu hogar? ¿En Vulcan?

-Sí, ya he declarado esto. Conteste mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? -el hombre repitió -Es complicado, no estoy seguro que puedo explicarlo a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para qué?

El hombre consiguió una mirada lejana, y entonces rápidamente volvió su atención de nuevo a Spock, lo dando una sonrisa chueco. -Esto.

Y en la fracción de un milisegundo más cercano que Spock razonablemente podía calcular, el hombre estaba ido.

-2-  
Spock tenía diecinueve años la próxima vez que vio al desconocido. Esperaba en una antecámara adentro de la Academia Vulcana de Ciencia para tomar su examen oral cuando sintió, en vez de vio, alguien detrás de él. Spock dio vueltas, inmediatamente reconociendo al intruso de su niñez, el humano alto y rubio, esta vez ileso y quién parecía tan sorprendido por sus entornos como era Spock por su aparición repentina. Rechazó la negación instantáneo que vino al mente, la voz interior, sutil y peligrosa, que sugirió que Spock había imaginado el encuentro raro hace todos esos años y que estaba imaginándolo ahora. Spock era un Vulcano. Los Vulcanos no creaban tal fantasías.

-Solamente es yo, -el hombre dijo, las manos levantadas en rendición. -Siempre un placer de verte.

Spock parpadeó innecesariamente, como si los párpados posiblemente podían borrar la visión del humano del jardín, ahora vestido en pantalones negros y una camisa de amarilla chillón.

-¿Precisamente cuántos veces se hemos encontrado? -Spock preguntó sin alterarse, decidido a obtener alguna información de hecho sobre este suceso.

En la luz del día, el pigmento inusual y brillante de las irises del humano eran tan llamativas como su inesperada presencia, y lo sujetaron con una mirada enigmática que lo hizo sentir a Spock como este humano mantenía una biblioteca de secretos detrás de los ojos.

-Dejé de contar, -respondió. -¿Pues, dónde estamos hoy?

-¿No sabe dónde está?

El humano miró alrededor del cuarto pequeño y sin adorno para una pista, y negó con la cabeza. -No. ¿Quieres decirme?

-La Academia Vulcana de Ciencia, cuál es protegido por un deflector estándar de antitransporte.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente de la pregunta tácito de Spock, respuestas brillando detrás de los ojos. -¿Piensas que transporté aquí?

No, no lo pensaba. Cada vez la entrada y la salida del humano habían faltado el sonido revelador y energía palpable de un rayo transportador, pero él quedaba sin otra hipótesis. El desconocido empezó a caminar hacia una pared, la rozando los dedos con delicadeza, como si para comprobar su permanencia. -Así, esto es Vulcan, -caviló, escudriñando con curiosidad por la única ventana estrecha, abajo hacia una calle ShiKahr concurrida. -No es tan caliente como pensé que lo fue.

-Es la temporada lluviosa, -Spock respondió automáticamente, a pesar de su deseo intenso de interrogar y descubrir el misterio de la aparición del otro, pero él estaba inquieto y extrañamente seguro que si presione más, el hombre desaparecería.

-No, es mi primera vez, -dijo, mirando detrás sobre el hombro de donde estaba de pie por la ventana y cogiendo la mirada fija incrédula de Spock. -Ah, yo veo. No es mi primera vez.

Spock sintió una burbuja de frustración - que emoción humano tal vergonzoso - finalmente reventó. -¿Por qué usted está aquí?

El humano se dio vuelta, ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás en reto. -Eres la persona más brillante que yo había conocido. Lo resolverás. -Hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor del cuarto. -Pero dudo que encontrarás las respuestas en Vulcan.

-Explique, -exigió, que suscitó una sonrisa curioso.

-No sé. Tal vez deberías… cultivar algunas otras opciones.

Él estaba a punto de exigir donde él encontraría tal respuestas, pero una puerta blandió abierta y el ministro subalterno de la junta de ciencia pisó la antecámara.

-Los ministros están listos para su examen.

Antes de seguir al ministro subalterno hacia el pasillo, lanzó una mirada atrás, decepcionado pero no sorprendido a encontrar el cuarto vacío una vez más.

-3-  
Spock estaba sentado en su escritorio de oficina, entrando línea tras línea de código, perfeccionando el deseño de su proyecto preferido.

-Vaya, -una voz susurró sobre su hombro. Spock levantó la vista, y esta vez recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa y fue decidido en estudiar al hombre, ahora vestido en ropa de civil, una camiseta que parecía suave, vaqueros, y botas de montaña. Él estaba estudiando el cuarto con interés embelesado. -Así, hoy es el día.

Spock se levantó, brevemente considerando encendiendo un dispositivo de grabar, entonces lo rechazó. Seguramente primera debería llamar a la seguridad. Años de adiestramiento en Starfleet había inculcado algún valor para la adhesión a la seguridad de procedimiento encima de su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no me grabas? -el desconocido sugirió. A la expresión de Spock, el hombre le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante. -Confía en mí, vas a querer hacerlo. Está bien, he visto el video.

-¿Video?

-Tu grabadora de holograma está funcionando mal hoy, así que tendrás que conformarte con imagen bidimensional, -dijo, y sin pedir se sentó en el bordo del escritorio de Spock. -¿En qué estás trabajando?

Aunque todos pensamientos de alertando a la seguridad se había esfumado, él no estaba totalmente confiado en este humano. Spock sacó su grabadora de holograma, lo cual había usado para simulaciones y experimentos de laboratorio solamente ayer. Una mirada rápida en uno de los emisores corroboró la afirmación del desconocido.  
Un parte de la lente grabadora era rajado, la dejó inservible. El desconocido solamente sonrió con aire satisfecho en respuesta.

Spock hizo un gesto a su silla desocupado para que el hombre sentirse, y configuró su computadora para grabar el encuentro. No sería tan útil como un holovideo, lo cual podría analizado después por mucho más información forense, pero tendría que ver.

-¿Qué es su nombre completo?

-Sólo Jim, para ahora. -A la mirada penetrante de Spock, negó la cabeza. -Quiero decirte esa verdad completa, pero no puedo. Confía en mí, es para mejor. -Spock consideró y cedió.

-¿Cuál es su propósito en la Tierra hoy?

-Para decirte quien soy, supongo. No sé de verdad, pero yo sé qué casi una década en el futuro, yo mirará esta grabación. Recuerdo esta oficina, y estos, -hizo un gesto a las cuatro pinturas al óleo pequeñas detrás de él, recuerdos de la madre de Spock. -Estaban en el fondo del video que me hiciste mirar, así que me figuro que aparezco hoy, y hoy debe ser el día en que te digo todo.

Excepto su nombre. Spock ignoró el pensamiento errante y continuó. -Está aludiendo a el viaje en el tiempo.

-Sí, estoy. Pero antes de empiezas a gritar sobre incursiones de tiempo y buscando mi chapa de agente de tiempo del siglo treinta y uno, no soy uno de ellos. Soy del siglo veintitrés, lo mismo que tú.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?

-No puedo explicar porque sucede. Piensas que yo podría viajando por un fenómeno sensitivo que vive en el espacio.

-No lo pienso.

-Pues, puedes discutirlo con tu mismo más tarde, -el hombre murmuró. -Pienso que es yo. Soy el uno que lo causa.

-Explique.

Sonrió un poco, los ojos centelleando. -Algunas veces, no todas las veces, pero algunas veces cuando necesito algo, pido muy duro un deseo, y luego me encuentro aquí.

-¿Dónde?

Los labios de Jim se retorció hacia arriba otra vez en una sonrisa secreta. -Cerca de ti.

-¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido este anomalía temporal?

Jim consideró esta pregunta. -Sabes, he perdido cuenta.

-Así ha dicho. -Spock se preguntó si este Jim recordaría su encuentra breve en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencia.

-Sí, lo hice, ¿no? -Su cara cambió de pensativa a satisfecha. -Estoy alegre a ver que tomaste mi consejo y aplicaste a Starfleet. Deberías escucharme más en el futuro.

Spock hubo tratado y fracasado de asegurarse que su decisión de aplicar no fue casi tan influido por la anomalía llamativa de un humano que parpadeaba dentro y fuera de la existencia, pero más bien que el comentario aparentemente desconsiderado de Jim había le recordó de un interés que había tenido por un largo tiempo, y por lo tanto fue simplemente un catalizador y no la razón. Estaba menos seguro ahora que era entonces. -Está seguro que nos vemos en el futuro.

-Definitivamente. Nuestras líneas de tiempo están a puntos de sincronizar, y yo no empezará viajar en el tiempo hasta que después nos conocimos en nuestra línea de tiempo compartida. -Jim se inclinó hacia adelante, la cara se volviendo animada. -He pasado años estudiando las mecánicas cuanto y temporal. Hay algunas conjeturas comúnmente mantenidas que esta situación está violando. ¿El Principio de Wells-Tuxx’ol? Pienso que lo destruí. He anotado cada visita, cada detalle que podía recordar, y todavía no estamos más cercano a descifrar las reglas de mis saltos temporales. Lo mejor que puedo distinguir, el principio Novikov de auto-consistencia todavía aplica, pero podemos asumir que hay un multiverso mientras que estamos manteniendo simultáneamente esta línea de tiempo fija.

-Fascinante.

-Yo sé. Me enloquecía por años que yo estaba haciendo saltas temporales. No tenía ni idea que recordabas mis visitas, y estaba convencido que las estaba alucinando por un rato, justo como no estás seguro que no me has estado alucinando. -Spock no lo negó, y Jim continuó. -Me dijiste que eso es porque estás grabando esto, como prueba que yo vine retrocedido. No me lo mostrarás por otro siete años.

-¿Cuándo nos conoceremos?

-¿Nuestro primero encuentro? -Los ojos de Jim se ensancharon, memorias bailando a través de ellos. -Menos que un años, pienso. No es una cuento muy bien. Es suficiente decir que no fue nuestro momento más bueno. Si podrías tratar de mantener una mente abierta sobre mí, será valer la pena.

Spock no podía hacer ninguna promesa. -¿Por qué soy yo la constante?

El hombre inclinó hacia adelante levemente, y Spock estuvo sorprendido por un momento que él había estado inclinando tan hacia adelante, fascinado por las posibilidades del supuesto viaje en el tiempo de Jim, que no se había dado cuenta que ahora estuvieron nariz a nariz. -Eso es uno que tendrás que resolver en tu propio tiempo, -murmuró. El aire caliente de su aliento hizo el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello se levantó. Antes de retrocedió, Jim puso un besito puro en la esquina de su boca.

La boca de Spock abrió en sorpresa, y Jim le dio una otra sonrisa impenitente.

-Lo siento. Me agradecerás más tarde.

Antes que Spock podría preguntar por qué sería agradecido para tal transgresión, Jim parpadeó afuera de existencia.


	2. Parte Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nota de la autora original en el fin.)
> 
> **Nota de la Traductora:**
> 
> ¡Aquí lo tenemos! El capítulo dos. Tengo un poco más confianza en este capítulo que en el primero, principalmente porque encontré el sitio Linguee.es, que es un diccionario español <-> inglés, pero con miles de oraciones de textos que se han traducido en los dos idiomas, así puedo ver como las mismas idiomas o frases de inglés se dicen en español, o comprobar si recuerdo correctamente una frase idiomática en español que no sale con una búsqueda simple en un diccionario ordinario. Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.
> 
> Tuve que elegir un punto en que Spock inició a tutear a Jim cuando le habla como un amigo, en vez de un desconocido o un oficial superior. Ojalá donde he elegido tiene sentido y se ocurre en una manera plausible. Probablemente ustedes ya saben que no distinguimos entre tú y usted en inglés, así esto no fue una transición reconocida en el texto original. Pero sería un momento importante entre los personajes en español, así tuve que incorporarlo en a la historia donde no existe en inglés. ¡Fue un reto!

El almirante Barnett le echó una mirada a Spock por encima del PADD, lo escudriñando. -Yo veo. Muy bien, comandante, abordaremos esto de manera apropiada.

-Según la sección diecisiete punto tres del código de éticas, una sesión del Consejo Académico de la Academia debe llamarse dentro de veinticuatro horas.

-Sí, comandante, he leído el código, -dijo Barnett en un tono que indicó simultáneamente el sarcasmo y la impaciencia.

-El cadete Kirk tendrá la oportunidad de responder de este acto y encararse con su acusador si desea.

-Comandante Spock, ¿tiene una pregunta o está tratando de impresionarme con su saber eidético de mi trabajo?

-No deseo estar presente en la audiencia del cadete Kirk.

Las cejas de Barnett se arquearon de repente al nacimiento del pelo en incredulidad. -Usted no desea…

-Como mi informe es los dos a fondo y completo con los detalles del suceso en el simulador del Kobayashi Maru y he resumido los tiempos exactos en que el programa se comprometió, mi presencia es superflua, -Spock explicó. -Pido que me excuse de la audiencia.

Él esperó por un momento, pero sabía la respuesta antes de habló Barnett.

-El pedido está denegado, comandante. La audiencia estará llevado a cabo a 0900. Espero que usted asista. Puede retirarse.

Spock asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta y el pasillo para regresar a su oficina, donde pasó la próxima cinco horas leyendo exámenes y archivando informes. Cuando terminó, era más de 2200 horas, mucho después del tiempo en cual algunas veces acompañaba a Nyota para cenar o participar en alguna actividad social. Caminó por el pasillo al ascensor turbo, debatiendo internamente si a pedir un plato de un restaurante que estaba de camino a su cuartel o utilizar su reproducidor, cuando chocó con una figura sólida y la lanzó despatarrado en el suelo con el impacto.

-Uuuuuf, -la figura gimió, se apoyando en los codos. Spock estaba a punto de ofrecer sus disculpas y auxilio cuando la cara de todo lo que le había preocupado hoy giró y le dio una mirada molestada.

-Cadete Kirk, -Spock dijo, un poco irritado que ahora, de todos tiempos, se tropezaría con este humano particular. -Todo el personal han regresado a casa, y usted no está permitido en el edificio afuera del horario sin una cita.

-Pues, hoooooolaaaaa a ti tambiénnn, Spaak, -Kirk arrastró, se tambaleando mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, las dos manos reforzadas en la pared del pasillo mientras las piernas trataron de enderezarse. -Y ya nooo soy un cadete. Exijo tu ressspeto.

En un instante, Spock entendió. No cadete Kirk. _Jim._

Lo cual no hizo el encuentro más disfrutable. Spock estaba cauteloso del viajero en el tiempo e irritado por su homólogo de la actualidad.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? -Jim preguntó en una voz demasiada fuerte para el pasillo desierto. Estaba vestido en una camisa verde arrugada con botones y pantalones oscuros, en el estilo común informal de la Tierra.

Spock no contestó, seguro que esta era una pregunta humana retórica. -Jim. Es inesperado de verle otra vez.

El humano le parpadeó con ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula bajada. -Me llamaste Jim. -Sus ojos se entrecerraron. -Tú jaaamás me llamas Jim. ¿Es esta alguna tradición morbosa Vulcan? ¿Tratando de lograr dar una última cogida de mente antes de sales corriendo?

Spock se levantó a su estatura toda. -No estoy seguro de que estás insinuando, pero como es usted que-

-Ay, Dios.

Eso era el único aviso que recibió antes del humano vomitó espectacularmente en el suelo entre ellos. Spock pisó al lado, se quedando mirar en la forma encorvado del viajero en el tiempo, no completamente seguro que el hombre ha acabado con hacer arcadas.

-Lo siento, -Jim masculló, secando la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Usted requiere auxilio médico? -Spock preguntó diligentemente.

Jim finalmente levantó la vista, los ojos inyectados de sangre y lamentables. -Justo déjame aquí para morir, -gimoteó, cerrando los ojos y pareciendo reconfortarse del superficie fresco de la pared del corredor.

Spock consideró las repercusiones posibles de dejar un duplicado viajando en el tiempo del cadete Kirk solo a deambular por el campus sin supervisión. -Eso sería mal aconsejado, -respondió y abrió un panel en la puerta para activar los robots de limpieza para limpiar el charco de alcohol sintético y material digerido parcialmente. Jim tropezó, pero Spock agarró la parte posterior de su brazo y lo hizo pasar al ascensor, donde se desplomó contra la pared mientras Spock tecleó la clave para la estación del monorraíl subterráneo.

-¿Adónde vamos? -murmuró, parpadeando contra la luz fuerte del ascensor.

-A mi residencia, -Spock contestó, inseguro si necesitaría arrastrar del cuerpo al hombre o si él simplemente estaría de acuerdo.

-¿Residencia? Pero cediste el apartamento… -Jim empezó, y entonces se anquilosó inmediatamente. -Ay dios. -Spock se preparó para otra ronda de náusea violenta, aliviado cuando ninguna vino. -No eres tú. No eres mi tú, yo…

Spock apenas analizó sintácticamente las palabras revolvidas y encontró el significado dentro de ellas. -No soy de su tiempo actual, -confirmó. -Pero como no puedo quedarme con usted en mi oficina tan tarde, sería mejor que me acompañe a mi cuartel de vivienda, si no desaparece antes de eso.

-Malditaseaalinfierno.

Spock era aliviado que Jim podía seguirlo sin ayuda a la terminal pública vacía bajo el edificio del campus. En lugar de tomar el asiento vacío al lado de Spock, estuvo parado al extremo del compartimiento del monorraíl, empujando la cara contra el cristal de la ventana y respirando profundamente. Dos paradas luego, estaban debajo del complejo de apartamentos de Spock, y Jim se bajó del compartimiento y anduvo sin prisa a la entrada subterráneo correcta, Spock lo siguiendo de cerca.

-Usted ha estado aquí antes, -Spock observó cuando Jim podía navegar, aunque por la borrachera, toda la manera a su cuartel y se hizo a un lado con expectación para Spock entrar su código de seguridad en la puerta principal.

-No tienes ni idea, -fue la respuesta enigmática de Jim, y lo siguió a Spock por encima del umbral y se sintió en uno de los dos taburetes al lado de la mesada que separaba la cocina prístina de la sala espartano. Spock reprodujo un vaso de agua y lo paso a su invitado, quien lo tomó en seguida y lo puso con fuerza en la mesada.

-Gracias, -respondió, y ya estaba estudiando a Spock con una mirada fija mucho más aguda y menos ebria.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿una audiencia grande mañana? - Jim preguntó.

Spock ignoró la pregunta y proveyó una de sus propias. -¿Por qué está aquí?

-No, tú me responde. Veintidós cincuenta y ocho punto cuarenta y uno, -Jim articuló exageradamente, la cara torcido con alguna emoción desconocida. ¿El dolor? ¿El miedo? -Es esa la fecha estelar de hoy?

Spock asintió con la cabeza, y la sola respuesta de Jim fue un murmurado -Maldita sea,- y empujó el vaso vacío en un arranque de ira, lo cual se patinó a través de la mesada e hizo añicos en el piso.

-Lo siento, -dijo, y se puso de pie para limpiar los vidrios. Afortunadamente, Spock estaba más cerca y pudo barrer los vidrios en al esterilizador de piso antes Jim podría cortarse recogiendo las esquirlas, como su funcionamiento ejecutivo estaba afectado moderadamente. El humano estuvo de pie incómodo en medio de la cocina luminosa, mirando hacia abajo al piso limpio, sin encontrar la mirada de Spock. -Lo siento, -repitió, una mano se levantó para refregar los ojos, creando un escudo efectivo del escrutinio de Spock.

-Ningún daño se hizo. Las disculpas no son necesarias, -Spock declaró, consciente que la ebriedad producía los extremos de emoción en una especie ya emotiva.

-Lo siento, -Jim repitió. -Me siento como soy un disco rayado en este punto, ni siquiera sabes, nunca sabrás, pero lo siento. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

-¿Por hacer trampa en el Kobiyashi Maru?

Las manos de Jim se convirtieron quietas pero seguía ocultar su mirada, y Spock interpretó su silencio ensordecedor como acuerdo.

El Kobiyashi Maru era deseñado a reflejar, en parte, las acciones de su padre, y se aprovechó injustamente de su psique y experiencias, y como tal era una evaluación inválida de su preparación para estar al mando, -Spock dijo. Era la única declaración de consuelo podía pensar a ofrecer. -Tengo la intención de decir lo mismo en su audiencia. -Lo cual le causaba a preguntarse sobre las repercusiones de la audiencia. ¿Habría un cadete Kirk como un invitado conocido a su cuartel personal? ¿Un cadete Kirk quien se sentiría cómodo a lo agredir a su persona con afecto bilabial inesperado?

Del poco que había deducido del futuro, sería extrañísimo.

-Está bien, -Jim dijo, y dejó caer la mano de su cara, la cual se apretó en una expresión lamentable, y él tomó varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que pudo apoyarse en la pared opuesto de Spock. -Siempre harás lo que necesitas hacer. Me gusta eso sobre ti, de verdad, pero algunas veces… -Dejó sus palabras apagarse, sin ninguna intención aparente de terminar su pensamiento, se perdiendo en un mundo que Spock todavía no podía ver.

Quizá ahora era el momento en que él conseguiría algunas respuestas a la lista mental de preguntas había compilado durante los once meses pasados desde la última visita del viajero en el tiempo. -¿Por qué usted cree que está aquí, en este momento en el tiempo?

Jim negó con la cabeza, una sombra oscura cruzando la cara. -¿Crees en escenarios sin salidas?

Por lo visto, Jim decidió que no era el momento de Spock. -Creo que la solución mejor está disponible a individuos que poseen la habilidad y el conocimiento para aprovechar oportunidades cuando se presentan, sin importar como exigua.

-No quiero decir improvisar algo suficientemente bueno de una situación de mierda. Quiero decir ganar. Todo el mundo sobrevive, todos quien merecen estar felices están felices, el equilibrio está restablecido al universo.

-Esas tres frases son intrínsecamente ilógicas, -Spock hizo nota. -Uno no puede determinar los dignos entre los indignos, y es probable que ciertas vidas se ahorran traerían la tristeza a otros. La muerte se considera un parte del equilibrio cósmico, si uno cree en tal construcción.

-Así, ¿estamos jodidos pase lo que pase?

-Nuestras acciones nobles sobrevivirán más allá de nuestras vidas. Las acciones nobles no son intrascendentes a la fuerza más grande de la paz y el bien. - Era el punto de la simulación del Kobayashi Maru, pero Spock determinó que sería inútil a discutir esto con un viajero en el tiempo demasiado emotivo quien aún albergaba arrepentimientos profundos por hacer trampa en una simulación de la Academia de Starfleet.

-He tratado de cambiar tu futuro, -Jim dijo. -¿Te he dicho lo que sucede?

Spock negó con la cabeza. Jim empezó a deslizarse por la pared y se sentó en el piso, las piernas doblado enfrente de él, la cabeza en las manos.

-Yo muero.

Jim esperó un momento, pero Spock no pudo pensar en ninguna sola respuesta, así continuó. -Cada vez, es como el universo sabe que estoy tratando de arruinar su plan maestro, y algo completamente loco pasa, y me muero, y entonces estoy devuelto adonde pertenezco y nada ha cambiado.

Es como estoy atrapado en este bucle de tiempo terrible, haciendo nada pero venir atrás a decirte cualquier que digo y yo recibo un disparo, o me ahogo, o me golpea un árbol, o me tira afuera de una esclusa de aire, o- -Jim se rio con dureza e indicó el reproducidor al lado de Spock. -Si te digo lo que quiero decirte, o hago lo que quiero mucho hacer, ese reproducidor se arrancará mágicamente de la pared y me aplastará.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Qué? -Jim le vio arriba por ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cuántas veces ha tratado de cambiar la línea de tiempo?

-Perdí la cuenta. ¿Cuarenta? ¿Tal vez cincuenta? -Jim refregó los ojos otra vez, obviamente perturbado por las memorias. -No puedo controlar cuando en tiempo que llego, o donde. Parece como no puedo controlar nada. Y, como siempre, nunca lo recuerdas.

-Ha estado a este tiempo antes, ¿y nunca recuerdo sus intentos a trastocar la línea de tiempo?

Jim miró fijamente en el reloj, lo cual ahora se leyó 2348. -No este tiempo exacto. Es tarde, muy tarde, de verdad. Usualmente aparezco alrededor de martes e interrumpo tu cita con Uhura.

Spock recordó cenar con Nyota esa noche, en un-

-Ella odia ese restaurante japonés, pero nunca te dirá, por cierto, -Jim respondió con humor oscuro. -He repetido esa noche particular sobre todo ahora. No totalmente he resuelto que tipo de química tienen ustedes, pero me figuro que en un otro cincuenta intentos fracasados, yo lo resolverá.

-¿Continuará intentar? -Spock preguntó. Había que admitir que estuvo sorprendido por la fortaleza de Jim. A morir, hasta en una línea de tiempo que dejó de existir, y a acordarse de la muerte sería más que la mayoría podría soportar.

-Sí, y a diferencia de ti, no creo en los escenarios sin salidas, -Jim dijo, y se gestó a su mismo. -Pero esta noche estoy borracho, y no tengo ganas de tratar. ¿Me pregunto si eso hace una diferencia a los poderes cósmicos?

-Quizás no se supone que cambie el pasado, -Spock sugirió.

¿Qué demonios es el punto de todo esto, si no para arreglar un mal?

Spock contempló los datos limitados que ha recogido de las otras visitas brevísimas. -Tal vez no es que necesito saber algo, pero que usted necesita algo de mí. -Jim se mofó, pero Spock siguió adelante. -Aparte de cambiar su pasado, ¿que desea en este momento?

Jim no dudó en contestar. -El perdón.

Spock miró hacia abajo, y encontró que de esta posición, Jim pareció extraordinariamente cansado y pequeño. No sabía qué el cadete Kirk posiblemente podía hacer que requería perdón de Spock específicamente, o lo que haría, pero era sin importancia. -Tú estás perdonado.

Jim levantó la vista, ojos inyectados de sangre entornados en incredulidad. -No dirías eso si sabías.

-No sabes que depara el futuro, -Spock lo recordó, pensando en un hombre más feliz y seguro de sí mismo de un futuro más lejano, vestido en un uniforme dorado de mando. - _Kaiidth._ Qué será será.

-Sí, he oído eso antes, -Jim refunfuñó.

-Entonces hace caso de esa sabiduría, -asesoró. -Quizá la solución mejor, la única victoria, es aceptar la perdida que viene.

-No puedo aceptar eso, -el humano dijo, pero sonaba menos que seguro.

-Entonces acepta mi perdón, y encuentra otra solución. Creo que mi ser futuro sería dispuesto a ayudarte en tus problemas temporales.

Jim resopló otra vez. -Tu ser futuro es tan dispuesto como un buey de Taurel en el invierno ahora mismo. Ya no me hablas.

-Tu situación es peligrosa, como es el conocimiento que tienes, -Spock señaló, pensando de docenas de maneras terribles en que Jim podía haber muerto bajo las fuerzas insondables del universo. -Sin embargo, algún cantidad de peligro es inherente a la ciencia.

Jim sonrió, una sonrisa real con un destello de dientes blancos, y le recordó a Spock de la sonrisa satisfecha del cadete Kirk en la silla del simulador y a la vez del Jim futuro después de su beso desigual. -Lo tendré en cuenta.

Antes de Spock podría preguntar cualquieras preguntas más, Jim desapareció, y Spock se sintió una punzada aguda de decepción. _Kaiidth._ Spock miró alrededor de la habitación y le echó un vistazo en el reloj, lo cual ahora se leyó 0001, indicando un nuevo día.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué traerá que era tan terrible a un humano viajando en el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora Original:**
> 
> Lectores estimados,
> 
> Gracias por sus amables pensamientos, reacciones, y críticas. Mi objetivo para esta semana es escribir otro capítulo y usar -afecto bilabial- en una conversación. :-)


	3. Parte Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nota de la autora original al final.)
> 
> **Nota de la Traductora:**
> 
> Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía. El corrector ortográfico en Microsoft Word seguía volver a cambiarse a inglés cada dos palabras y no estoy seguro que acabé todo el documento. Me cansé de luchar con eso. 
> 
> Dato divertido: Parece como el nombre de la nave estelar ‘Enterprise’ normalmente no está traducido al español, pero lo hago de todos modos porque es genial. Empresa es un cognado de la palabra inglesa para emperatriz, así que se sonido como la nave estelar se llama The Empress. Me encanta. :D

-Y aun así, puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez, -su ser alternativo le recordó. -Te aconsejo que permanezcas en Starfleet. Ya he localizado un planeta adecuado sobre lo cual establecer una colonia Vulcana. Spock, en este caso, hazte un favor. Deja a un lado la lógica. Haz lo que se siente bien.

Spock apartó la mirada, le echando una mirada en la tripulación ocupada en el hangar. Uno podría discutir que hablar con su ser más viejo de una línea de tiempo alternativa mientras que estaba visitado por versiones de un humano viajando en el tiempo estaba afuera del alcance de la lógica.

-Ya que mi despedida acostumbrada parecería egoísta de manera rara, simplemente diría… -y el viejo levantó la mano en un _ta´al_ , -Buen suerte.

Spock vio a su ser mayor se marchó, y se sintió una sensación renovada de curiosidad. Cuando era sólo un niño, su padre le había dicho que él era plenamente capaz de elegir su propio destino. De verdad, ¿cuánto mucho se podría preescrito?

* * *

Cuando Spock abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido a notar que solamente cuarenta y cinco horas estándar habían pasado desde había iniciar meditar. Había sobrepasado el intento por doce horas en su sesión previa. Después de reproducir la hidratación de hierbas necesaria tras de tal meditación arduo, hizo una nota de su experiencia en su registro creciente. Caminó el largo del remolque pequeñito, estirando los tendones de nuevo a agilidad y pasó una mano sobre la barba rala que estaba formando sobre la mandíbula.

Una estación de computadora situada en el borde de la mesada de la cocineta le parpadeaba, indicando que él había recibido varios mensajes sobre los dos y medio días pasados.

- _Spock, vi a Uhura hoy. Ella dijo que no estabas recibiendo visitantes, pero la hice darme tu enlace, espero que no te importa, pero no contestas ningunos de los canales de Starfleet. Si recibes esto, me vuelve a llamar. Es importante._

_-Comandante Spock, este mensaje es para reconocer su pedido escrito para prolongar su permiso de dificultad. Debe reportar al departamento médico en Starfleet para un examen físico y psíquico a las 1000 horas, lo cual completará su solicitud de prolongación. Se revisará dentro de los próximos doce días por el consejo personal…_

_-Spock, soy yo otra vez. Necesito hablar contigo, enseguida, y… olvídalo. Llámame cuando recibes esto. Por favor._

_-Estoy aquí. Necesitamos hablar. Ahora._

La marca horaria indicó que el mensaje se hizo hace siete minutos.

Con cuidado, Spock llevó aparte las persianas de la ventana y vio al capitán James T. Kirk sentado en las escaleras afuera del remolque, mirando la salida del sol de Arizona. Spock dio un paso rápido lejos de la ventana y brevemente consideró fingiendo ausencia hasta que el hombre se fuera por su propia voluntad, pero rechazó el pensamiento descarriado. Se dio cuatro minutos para completar las tareas higiénicas necesarias y afeitarse. Notó que el pelo era tres centímetros más largo que él alguna vez lo había permitió crecer, pero no había nada que hacer al respeto en el momento. Spock reflexionó que era la primera vez en sesenta y cuatro días que él había sentido en condición mental y física óptima.

Cuando Spock abrió la puerta interior, Kirk se puso de pie de un salto de las escaleras y levantó la vista con sorpresa.

-Capitán, -dijo, asintió con la cabeza en saludo.

-Spock, -Kirk respondió, quitó el polvo de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. -¿Recibiste mis mensajes?

-Sí.

-Kirk no dijo nada por un momento lago, obviamente esperando por algo, pero Spock no tenía ganas de decir más. -¿Podemos hablar?

Spock abrió la puerta de pantalla como invitación, y Kirk entró. El humano miró alrededor del espacio oscuro y estrecho con curiosidad abierta. -¿Has estado aquí por un rato?

-Llegué hace dos meses. El remolque y la propiedad pertenecen al capitán Pike. Encuentro el clima y el aislamiento reconfortantes. -Spock miró de soslayo a Kirk, quien estaba a pie incómodo en el medio de la sala, los ojos se lanzaban alrededor de la habitación. -¿Le gustaría té?

-Eh, sí, gracias.

Spock gestó para que Kirk sentirse en el sofá mientras calentó agua en el hervidor alimentado por batería, satisfecho que podía encontrar otra taza de té en la parte de atrás del gabinete. Kirk se despatarró en el sofá baja, los manos estrechados y los codos en las rodillas, estudiando la lámpara de meditación y los instrumentos biomédico en la mesita de salón enfrente de él. Se veía agotado, mucho más delgado que cuando ellos se habían separado justo después de la batalla de la Narada. Spock se preguntó - no para la primera vez - si había comenzar a tener los saltos en el tiempo.

-¿Es esa una matriz de biorealimentación? -Kirk preguntó, aceptando la taza cálida de té de hojas rojas. -¿Estás enfermo? -Spock tomó el solo asiento en la mesa de formica verde un medio metro lejos y miró como la cara del otro hombre se convirtió de preocupación perplejo a alarma. -Ay Dios, estás enfermo, ¿no? ¿Sabe Huesos?

-No estoy enfermo, -Spock dijo finalmente. -Al menos estoy tan sano como cualquier Vulcano puede ser después de la destrucción de nuestro planeta y la pérdida de tantos conexiones psíquicas. -Kirk le sujetó con una mirada intensa, le obligando a Spock a explicar. -He estado practicando _Hakihr,_ la práctica de la unificación de la mente y el cuerpo. Las herramientas biomédicas me asiste en mis esfuerzos a fortalecer la corteza frontal, proveyendo datos rectores cuando no hay maestros competentes que sobrevivieron el ataque de la Narada cerca para asistirme.

Kirk extendió la mano, casi tocando la lámpara. -¿Se ayuda?

-Sí, experimento capacidad mental mejorada y equilibrio sensorial.

-Bueno. Eso es bueno, -Kirk asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo a sorbos de su taza y mirando fijamente en el equipo.

-¿Qué es que ha venido para, capitán?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas aquí?

-Tal vez, Spock pensó, habría algún futuro donde James T. Kirk con estará directamente una pregunta cuando Spock pregunta. Tal vez ese tiempo estaba muy, muy lejos en el futuro. -El capitán Pike indicó que yo podría quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido…

-La Empresa estará puesto en servicio la próxima semana, -Kirk interpuso, su voz, demasiada fuerte en el espacio pequeñito, delató alguna ansiedad oculta. -Starfleet reenvió tu pedido para prolongar tu permiso, pero yo estaba esperando que no realmente seguirías adelante con eso. Nunca me diste una respuesta a mi oferta. El puesto de primer oficial aún está abierto.

-No he decidido todavía, -Spock admitió. -Una vez que retiré del proyecto de colonización Vulcana, los servicios de salud mental que habían estado disponibles fueran redistribuidos a los colonos Vulcanos, quien los necesitaban más. En mi estado de recuperar, una nave estelar sería… abarrotada telepáticamente, por falta de un término estándar mejor. -Ese, entre otros problemas, le había llevado a _Hakihr_ específicamente.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-Como ya he dicho, tienes mi perdón. Aunque como ninguna ofensa jamás se ha tomado, es ilógico buscar el perdón. -Spock puso su taza de té y tocó las yemas de los dedos juntos como si en oración. -Yo te habría dicho lo mismo hace dos meses, aún si había sabido lo que estaba a suceder el día siguiente.

La taza en las manos de Kirk tembló y la boca abrió y cerró en conmoción. -Tú… tú recuerdas. -Spock asintió con la cabeza. -Pero nunca recuerdas. Es justo que- es como una pesadilla, y no dejo de tratar de salvar Vulcan, a avisarte, a avisar a cualquiera, y entonces…

-Y entonces mueres, -Spock terminó, reconociendo el horror de los saltos temporales repetitivos y fútiles de Jim al mismo punto en tiempo. -Una vez, te encontré en el edificio académico. ¿Recuerdas?

-Fue reciente para mí, -Kirk dijo, puso la taza de té al lado de la lámpara de meditación. -Solamente pensé, tal vez, que sabrías qué hacer. No puedo seguir a ir atrás, es… -Kirk tragó duro. -Me perdonaste y dijiste que podrías ayudarme.

-Spock asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, echando mano a la trigrabadora médica, esta calibrado para la fisiología humana, y la pasó a Kirk— no, Jim. Este era Jim, ahora. - _Hakihr._ Surak dijo, «La mente controla el cuerpo; controle la mente y el cuerpo seguirá.» Si puedes controlar tu mente, quizás tu cuerpo no se estuviere vencido por los caprichos del flujo de tiempo.

-Encontraste una manera, -Jim dijo, los ojos encendidos con la esperanza.

-No puedes salvar Vulcan, -Spock dijo.

-No sabes eso, -Jim protestó.

-Lo sé, -Spock dijo, se acordando una grabación de video había guardado de Jim, y las ideas que Jim había sembrado en la memoria de Spock. -Pero estas son cosas que no creo que yo pueda compartir… todavía. Pido que confíes en mí.

-Sí, confío en ti, -Jim dijo, lo sujetando en su mirada.

Fue Spock quien apartó la mirada primero. -Puedo tratar.

-¿Así vienes conmigo? -Jim preguntó esperanzado. Se dio un golpe en la rodilla contra la de Spock, que le hizo a Spock mirar a Jim otra vez. -Vienes conmigo, -Jim insistió, haciendo gestos alrededor de él. -No quieres quedarte aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué otra razón intentaste a encontrar una solución a mi «problema temporal»?

¿Por qué, de verdad? Cuando Spock salía de San Francisco por causa de la sugerencia de Pike que él «encuentre su mismo» en el desierto de Arizona, sabía lo que estaba intentando a hallar. Una mente desordenado tomaría el tiempo para hacer el duelo y protestar en vano contra el caos cruel del universo. Spock sólo podría sanarse del trauma y contemplar las verdades que se habían revelados a él por un viajero en el tiempo. Si uno podría encontrar el patrón, el caos se convertiría en el orden, y Jim le había dicho que el patrón de las incursiones eran un secreto que él tendría que desentrañar.

Spock era un científico presentado con un enigma temporal a resolver en James Kirk. ¿Qué destino mejor podría haber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora Original:**
> 
> Lectores estimados, gracias a ustedes por leer. Esta es la primera vez que he escrito algo en que tenía que crear gráficos y tablas múltiples para asegurarme que las líneas de tiempo eran congruentes, así ustedes pueden estar seguros que esta anomalía temporal de una historia está yendo a algún lugar. Kudos, chocolate mental, y episodios favoritos sobre viajando en el tiempo siempre están apreciados.


	4. Parte Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Traductora:**
> 
> (Nota de la autora original al final.)
> 
> Yo no podía encontrar un modismo español equivalente al modismo inglés «he was pulling her pigtails», así lo traduje palabra por palabra como «él estaba tirando sus coletas». Se significa cuando un niño está tratando de coquetear con una niña pero es demasiado joven para saber cómo, así la molesta en cambio por tirando su pelo porque a lo menos eso se consigue la atención de ella. Ojalá eso tiene sentido a todos ustedes.

-5-

  
-El pronóstico no es bueno, pero necesitamos tiempo, -el doctor McCoy informó. -El tiempo y la suerte.

-No creo en la suerte, -Spock respondió en voz baja, consciente del personal trabajaba alrededor la estación médica.

McCoy le fulminó con la mirada, se levantando a su altura completa. -Entonces crea en Jim.

Los dos lanzaron una mirada a la puerta cerrada por el pasillo. Spock dejó salir al doctor, quien inmediatamente giró para regresar a sus deberes. Spock miró a la puerta cerrada una última vez y entonces al personal de seguridad emplazado al lado de ella. Debería volver a su cuartel, pero una inquietud se había fijado en su mente, así presentó su autorización de seguridad para inspección y pasó por la puerta por la primera vez.

Era una sala de observación, el tipo reservado para ver las cirugías. Una ventana grande miraba hacia el cuarto de un paciente más grande llenado con equipo médico, una sola cama, y una cápsula de estasis.

Jim estaba extendido en la cama. Las contusiones y las abrasiones habían desaparecido de la cara, ahora suave pero drenada de todo color, que contrastó enfermizo con todas las sábanas blancas. Spock se preguntó si ellos habían utilizado una regeneradora dérmico, o si era un efecto secundario del tratamiento inusual que el doctor McCoy había aplicado.

Si Spock tuviera tendencia a ideas imaginativas pero impracticables, pudiera fingir que Jim simplemente estuviera meditando.

-Para un Vulcan, medito como un niño pequeño, pero para un humano, probablemente sea un prodigio, -Jim declararía después de tal sesión de meditación larga. -Probablemente pueda dejar Starfleet y convertirme el gurú de autoayuda de Ha-keer.

- _Hakihr_ , -Spock corregiría distraídamente para la cuarenta séptima vez, utilizando el fonema glotal correcto, -y estás realizando significativamente más peor que un niño pequeño Vulcano.

-Gracias, maestro, -Jim respondería en un voz sarcástica, y Spock otra vez no comentaría en el título incorrecto como sabía que Jim sólo utilizaba el término para molestarlo. Una vez Nyota había llamado esto «tirando sus coletas,» pero Spock había simulado ignorancia del modismo y había dejado de hablar de la conducta inusual de Jim con la teniente Uhura. -Sabes que está trabajando suficiente bien para mí. Cuando encuentro un pensamiento que desencadenarme, lo puedo controlar. No he devuelto allí en más que un mes.

«Allí» era la semana que llevaba a la destrucción de Vulcan. Spock tenía datos ahora para apoyar que había algo en la psique de Jim, en sus mismos pensamientos, que le hacía susceptible a las incursiones temporales. Con _Hakir_ , utilizado para ganar el control del cuerpo por la corteza cerebral, juntamente con la terapia tradicional para trauma, Jim había empezado sanarse del estrés y reducir la frecuencia y duración de sus saltos temporales.

Durante los meses, él y Jim habían tenido discusiones en curso, lo cuales algunas veces degeneraron en peleas rotundas, sobre la responsabilidad del humano en la destrucción del planeta de Spock.

-Si puedo hacer algo, debería, -Jim frecuentemente discutía, cuando hablaban del progreso que Jim había realizado. -Las necesidades de los muchos pesan más que las necesidades del uno, o de los pocos.

Como si citar a Surak convencería a Spock de la lógica falaz de Jim.

-No puedes saber qué repercusiones ocurrirían si intentes alterar el tiempo, -Spock insistía. -Tus experiencias sugerirían que el universo tiene un mecanismo de seguridad para impedir la paradoja temporal que has tratado de crear. Concentra tu energía en otro lugar.

Algunas veces, la discusión se decaería y ellos reasumirían su meditación de fuera de horas. Algunas veces bajaba en espiral a un punto muerto en que Jim se fue enfadado del cuartel de Spock y Spock se preguntaría como el humano que acabó de partir furiosamente podría ser el hombre que Spock había conocido antes.

-Pero yo estaba correcto sobre una cosa, -Jim seguramente se regodearía cuando despertarse. -No podemos tener confianza en Starfleet con esto.

Sí, Spock jamás confiaría la anomalía que era Jim a alguien después de presenció la devastación se causó por el control tenue de Starfleet sobre uno hombre aumentado genéticamente afuera de su propio tiempo. ¿Había sabido Jim que Starfleet no podía estar confiado?

-¿Comandante? -una voz a su derecha preguntó cuidadosamente. Spock giró, consciente repentinamente cómo perdido en los pensamientos había estado que no había oído un par de enfermeros entrar. -Estamos justo… -La enfermera más joven dejó de hablar, una expresión incómoda pasando a través de la cara y levantó su trigrabadora como explicación.

-Sigan, -Spock dijo, y tomó un paso atrás así podrían pasar por la sala de observación al cuarto de un paciente. Iniciaron hacer escáneres y revisar los monitores, hablando entre ellos mismos, pero tan pronto como uno levantó el brazo de Jim para pegar otro escáner médico, Spock presionó el botón en la pared, cambiando opaca la ventana .

-Él dejó salir un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y cerró los ojos. _La mente controla el cuerpo. Cuando controlo la mente, controlará el cuerpo. Jim tiene control del mente. Se despertará._

-¿Comandante?

Una vez más, se encontró inconsciente que la puerta había abierto y miró al reflejo en el cristal opaco a encontrar a la última persona que quería ver.

Jim Kirk.

Spock se forzó a no darse vuelta, inseguro lo que haría o diría si se enfrente un Jim Kirk vivido y respirando.

-Spock, ¿dónde estamos? -Jim preguntó, su voz esa combinación de acero y mando que hizo algo a tranquilizar la mente caótica de Spock. Era una pregunta que podía contestar.

-Veintidós cincuenta y nueve punto sesenta y dos, -Spock respondió, un mano apretado contra el cristal. Podía sentir la tensión frágil y calculó la presión exacta que necesitaría emplear para hacer añicos la ventana.

-¿Cincuenta y nueve? -preguntó. -¿El futuro? Él me transportó al futuro?

Las manos de Spock se dejaron caer del cristal y se forzó a darse vuelta, se preguntando quien era este «él» de los últimos momentos de Jim. Había algo en su aspecto que Spock casi podía reconocer. -No le transporté a usted. Ha hecho un salto temporal a este tiempo. ¿Le ha ocurrido a usted en alguna ocasión anterior?

Los ojos de Jim abrieron, pero contestó con un negativo firme.

Era la primera incursión de Jim, un suceso a que Jim había aludir una vez, pero siempre había insistido que no podía hablar sobre él.

-Pero necesito volver a mi tiempo, la nave- usted-

-Es mi conocimiento que usted siempre vuelve a su posición precisa en el flujo de tiempo, y que no se queda en otra posición por mucho tiempo, -Spock dijo, muy consciente que habían dos enfermeros y tres oficiales de seguridad que no estarían comprensivos si un Jim Kirk caminando y hablando se descubriera aquí. Se hizo a un lado a la pared de enfrente, al largo de un brazo lejos de las dos puertas para incapacitar a alguien que pudiera entrar.

-¿Pero por qué estoy aquí? -Jim preguntó, mirando alrededor la sala de observación con una curiosidad intensa.

-¿Qué era la última cosa que usted estaba pensando antes que vino aquí? -Spock preguntó, de repente arrojado de vuelta en los ejercicios de Hakihr que había hecho con su Jim. Para su Jim, a menudo estaba pensando de Vulcan, de los «¿y si?» como Jim los llamaba, lo que hubieran podido impedir el plan de la Narada.

-Estaba pensando como yo pudiera… -Los ojos de Jim vagaron de Spock y entonces regresó rápidamente otra vez. -Cómo pudiera forzarlo a usted a mostrar que estaba comprometido emocionalmente, así yo pudiera recuperar el control de la nave.

Spock pasó una fracción de un segundo para emparejar un Jim de su memoria al uno que estaba enfrente de él. -Usted estaba a punto de participar en una teleportación trans-curvatura a la Empresa.

-Pero no funcionó, obviamente, -Jim respondió, frunciendo el ceño. -Pero tantas cosas que he pensado eran imposible han ocurrido, ¿qué es una más en mi registro?

Spock se quedó inmóvil, horrorizado. -Jim, usted no pueda decir a nadie que movió dentro de su propio flujo de tiempo.

Jim parpadeó, su expresión se convertía más sobresaltada. -¿Por qué?

-Usted tiene que confiar en mí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debería hablar de estos suceso con nadie, tal vez excepto yo mismo.

-Excepto usted, -Jim repitió con un ceño fruncido. -Me odia.

-No lo odio, -Spock objetó inmediatamente, y tras la mirada incrédula de Jim, corrigió -aunque quizás nada en sus últimas veinticuatro horas nos han ganado la simpatía el uno al otro, usted tiene que tener éxito en su misión, y necesitará mi asistencia.

-No veo cómo va a funcionar.

Spock cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, contemplando un tiempo que más pronto prefería olvidar. -Mi madre, yo… -Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la expresión compasivo de Jim, no podía ver esos ojos reflejar la última mirada Spock jamás… -Quise a mi madre. Perderla estaba devastando. -La mirada de Jim se convirtió pensativo como procesaba la declaración de Spock. -Usted tendrá éxito.

Jim asintió con la cabeza, pero en vez de estar aliviado por la certeza, se parecía agobiado por el conocimiento que Spock había suministrado. -Lo siento, por todo.

Y con eso último sentimiento resonando, la puerta del cuarto de un paciente se abrió y los dos enfermeros regresaron para encontrar a Spock miraba fijamente a una pared, calculaba mentalmente las posibilidades que la disculpa de Jim era sus últimas palabras que oiría.

* * *

La probabilidad era el 85,8524% que Jim se despertaría y hablaría otra vez. Él no esperaba que las próximas palabras que Jim le dijera a ser -Tú salvaste mi vida.

Realmente eran unas de las palabras menos probables, si Spock fuera propenso a imaginar lo que estaba en la mente de Jim. Lo cual no era.

-Usted salvó mi vida, capitán, -Spock protestó, -y las vidas de muchos otros-

-Spock, -Jim interrumpió firmemente, los ojos azules ahora claros y llenados de buen humor. -Justo… gracias.

Spock se permitió a aceptar la gratitud fuera de lugar. -De nada, Jim.

Una hora más tarde, cuando McCoy no pudo convencer a Spock para salir el cuarto del hospital, se excusó del cuarto, se quejando sobre estar cansado de tropezar sobre niñeros Vulcanos. Jim no se molestó a apagar una sonrisa, y Spock ignoró con remilgo el comentario desde donde estaba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Jim.

-Así, ¡pienso que me conociste en mi primero salto en el tiempo, entonces? -La cara de Spock debía haber traicionado a él en alguna manera, porque Jim le lanzó una mirada compasivo. -Tu primera vez no es algo que olvides. Me miraste como era un fantasma, lo cual yo era un poco, ¿no? -Jim dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, y la dejo caer rápidamente cuando vio que Spock no estaba del humor para el humor oscuro. -Y me dijiste la fecha exacta, así solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

-Sabías que esto ocurriría, -Spock acusó, el sentimiento ilógico de traición aún persistía a pesar de la proyección que Jim se recuperaría completamente.

-El pensamiento había cruzar por la mente mientras yo estaba trepando el núcleo que no fuera a salir vivo. Tenía un tipo de ironía universal, ¿sabes? Mi primero salto estaría la última vez que me verías vivo.

Si Spock era capaz de ver la ironía cósmica en tal suceso, negó a comentar. -En cualquier caso, no sucedió.

-¿Nunca estabas tentado a decirme sobre el futuro, para impedir a Khan y Marcus?

Sí, exactamente catorce veces durante su conversación de tres minutos. Rara vez tenía Spock la ocasión para experimentar la tentación, pero pesaba mucho en su mente que tal vez él pudiera animar a Jim a evitar el almirante Marcus a toda costa o a descubrir a Khan antes que Starfleet encontre El Botany Bay. Si su conversación con el Jim-del-pasado se extendía mucho más largo, Spock sabía que era probable que sugeriría que el señor Scott deba desarrollar carcasas más firmes físicamente para el núcleo de curvatura.

Para hacer así probablemente resultaría en una paradoja -Spock dijo finalmente. -Y si no lo hizo, yo no podía estar asegurado que los resultados de tal suceso no causaría un desenlace menos favorable.

-¿Qué pueda ser menos favorable que todo esto? -preguntó Jim, haciendo un gesto a la holopantalla silenciada en la pared donde uno del almirantazgo de Starfleet estaba contestando preguntas sobre la indagación llevada por la Federación en los proyectos de Starfleet y los esfuerzos de socorro tras del choque de La Venganza.

Spock trató en no pensar otra vez de una posibilidad de 14,1476 por ciento de un futuro muy diferente.

-Me encuentro agradecido que nunca conoceremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Autora Original:**
> 
> Lectores estimados,
> 
> En mi mejor voz de ingeniero escocés excitable (la que es bastante terrible): -¡Nunca he hecho antes dos personajes de dos películas de una línea de tiempo en uno capítulo! ¡Eso era bastante bueno!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Spock tiene unos sentimieeeeeentos con que tendrá que reconciliarse en el próximo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota de la Autora Original:**
> 
> Lectores estimados, aún después de teniendo que salir de *La Esposa del Viajero en el Tiempo* porque yo estaba llorando tan dura, la película permaneció en mi subconsciente, seguramente una señal de una buena historia. No recuerdo mucho de la película, y ahora estoy aterrorizada de leer el libro, así descansen asegurados que esto no se intenta ser un entremezclado de los dos, y habrá un final feliz, porque no necesito ningún llanto feo con mi Spirk. ;-)


End file.
